una nueva oportunidad
by ga.anahi cullen
Summary: no soy buena  con los resúmenes pero pasen y lean la no sean muy malos es mi primera historia O O
1. Chapter 1

Hola me llamo Marie pero la verdad todos me dicen mar yo estudio en la academia de baile mas famosas de todo el mundo sol de media noche mi vida la considero casi perfecta tengo al novio más perfecto que puede a ver en el mundo su nombre es Edward él es todo lo contrario a mi pero a si lo amo también tengo 4 amigos fantásticos no se que aria sin ellos la verdad mi vida era un infierno antes de llegar al internado yo vivía en un pueblito llamado jansonvil vivía con mis padres y con mi hermana jane yo los quiero mucho en verdad pero mi madre des de que murió mi abuelita Marie ella es solo llorar no se acuerda de mi ni de mi hermanita jane mi padre siempre en su trabajo tampoco nos Asia caso lo único que me mantenía con vida era mi jane mi querida hermanita que tanto extraño creo que sin ella me hubiera matado pero ahora que volveré ya que en la academia han decidido a ser una competencia con la academia amanecer la cual está en jasonvil y yo como la capitana iré a ir me muero por estar allí aun que tengo mucho miedo de volver a ver a mis padres y ver que todo sigue igual o peor de lo que estaba antes pero sé que mientras tenga a Edward todo estará bien y claro a mis amigos pero por ahora me iré adormir por que mañana estoy segura que será un buen día


	2. Chapter 3

**perdón**** por a ver repetido los capítulos pero este ya es otro y dejen review**

BUEN DÍA O TAL VES NO

-mari mar ya llegamos despierta- oí yo que decía el oso o como se llama emmet - emmet deja de molestar a mar dijo mi muy querido novio-gracias amor pero demasiado tarde ya me despertó hola amor como dormiste – dijo Edward como siempre tan atento-dormí bien bueno en lo que cabe teniendo en cuenta que dormí en un autobús-dije enforna de broma y luego el me beso y como en cada beso que medaba sentía mariposas en el estomago-me alegro pero ya llegamos y si queremos llegar a ver a tus papas y tu hermana porque en la tarde hay ensayo acuérdate-si ya me acorde-bueno pues que esperamos a ver a los suegros de Eddie-dijo un emmet muy entusiasmado y salió corriendo por qué Edward lo iba a ir a perseguir pero antes que se fuera yo le tenía que decir que lo quiero no sé porque pero tenía que hacerlo y lo detuve por el brazo-Edward te tengo algo que decir antes de irnos-dije y vi que él puso cara de preocupado así que me apresure a contestarle-no te preocupes no es algo malo-y lo vi asentir así que tome una bocanada de aire para decírselo – Edward yo te amo y mucho no sé que me hubiera pasado si yo no te hubiera encontrado sino me amaras tanto como lo haces ahora sabes que tu, jane y los chicos son lo más importante para mí son lo que me sostienen en vida y si algo te pasara yo me muero pero quiero que sepas que si al contrario es a mi ala que le pasa algo quiero que luches que vivas por ti y por mi-para este momento yo estaba llorando a lagrima suelta pero aun así continúe- quiero que vivas por los dos por favor prométemelo-le dije- te lo prometo pero amor no digas esas cosas yo estaré bien tu también estarás bien y también quiero que estés bien porque te lo juro por lo más preciado que tengo en la vida cuando a cabemos la escuela quisieras casarte conmigo prometo que te amare por toda la vida y si existe algo más lejano que la vida también lo haré-cuando dijo eso lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue besarlo con todo el amor que tengo para el-te amo mucho Edward- yo también amor pero vámonos mejor emmet ya a de haberle sacado de sus casillas a rose y no valla hacer que lómate-y con eso reímos los dos y bajamos del autobús abrasado cuando llegamos lo primero que vi fue a mis amigos y a mi familia y entonces corrí cuando vi jane y ella también me vio y cuando llegue me abraso y empezamos a llorar las dos y después abrase a mis padre que curiosamente se abrazaban el uno al otro-hola ma hola pa que gusto m-pero no pude continuar la palabra porque mi mama se abalanzo sobre mí y me abraso con toda sus fueras y valla que si te nía fuerza –bella a mí y a tu mama nos da gusto que haigas venido junto con tus amigos-gracias papa y de echo dentro de media hora tendremos en sallo no sé si quieran venir a vernos bailar-claro yo quiero ir a ver a mar bailar-dijo jane muy entusiasmada-de acurdo hija dijo mi papa vamos a verte bailar-yo sonreí pero con tanta emoción se me olvido presentar a los chicos-antes papa mama ellos son Edward mi novio , Alice , rosalie , jasper y emmet dije seña lando a cada uno-un gusto en conocerlos – dijeron mis padres y después de 30 minuto estamos en un parque donde vamos a en sallar las rutina ya llevábamos la mitad de la corografía echa y yo estaba sentada en el regazo de Edward platicando con mis amigos y mis padres estaban platicando con unos mis tíos que no veían des de hace dos años y jane platicando con un niño llamado alec que no conocía pero de repente sentí un aire corre como fúnebre des de mi cabeza hasta mi columna vertebral y todo paso muy rápido solo sentí el ruido de un gatillo disparado y luego algo metálico perforándome hasta legar a mi corazón y oí gritar a Edward mi nombre y decir que no muriera y yo trate de hacerlo pero no pude el dolor fue muy fuerte y lo último que oí fu mi nombre que lo gritaban muchas personas


End file.
